Pot for fusion/Equip update details
The article contains details about which types of equipment (both weapons and armors) can be made from which using the equip update recipes of the pot for fusion. =By recipe= Note that while for some classes of items the cycle of changes will complete within the same recipe, for others the recipe that an item type will go into will change over the course of the cycle. When the latter happens, the last item in a sequence will have after it, in square brackets and bolded, the type of recipe the product is used in. When the cycle completes within a single recipe, the last item type listed will be the same as the first. Soft equip update * fairy hat �� feather hat �� magic hat �� fairy hat * vindale cloak �� light cloak �� cloak �� armored cloak �� wing �� feather sharp * coat ��composite mail �� breast plate �� bulletproof jacket �� pope robe �� robe �� light mail �� coat * girdle �� composite girdle �� plate girdle hard * gloves �� decorated gloves �� light gloves �� gloves * large shield �� claw sharp * seven league boots �� shoes �� boots �� heavy boots �� composite boots �� tight boots �� armored boots hard * charm �� talisman �� decorative amulet �� charm * decorative ring �� engagement ring hard * panty �� stone hard * sox �� club sharp (NOTE: you can't make sox using any equip update recipes, so sox aren't actually part of any cycle) * whip �� staff hard Hard equip update * stone �� rock �� grenade �� shuriken sharp * hammer �� club sharp * staff �� long staff �� whip soft * laser gun �� pistol �� machine gun �� shot gun �� sniper rifle �� laser gun * engagement ring �� ring �� armored ring �� composite ring �� aurora ring �� speed ring �� decorative ring soft * bejeweled amulet �� neck guard �� peridot �� engagement amulet �� bejeweled amulet * armored boots �� seven league boots soft * plate girdle �� girdle soft * banded mail �� ring mail �� chain mail �� plate mail �� breastplate �� banded mail * helm �� knight helm �� heavy helm �� composite helm �� helm * kite shield �� tower shield �� small shield �� round shield �� shield �� knight shield �� large shield Sharp equip update * claymore �� katana �� lightsabre longsword �� claymore * dagger �� scimitar �� wakizashi �� kitchen knife �� dagger * bardish �� hand axe �� battle axe �� bardish * chainsickle �� sickle �� scythe �� chainsickle * club �� hammer hard * halberd �� spear �� trident �� halberd * long bow �� skull bow �� short bow �� long bow * ballista �� repeating bow �� crossbow �� ballista * arrow �� bolt �� arrow * bullet �� magnum �� energy cell �� bullet * shuriken �� panty soft * claw �� kite shield hard * feather -> vindale cloak soft Category:Elona+ Category:Guides